Chapter 1: Land Fall
by Cyberconcepts1988
Summary: For all the Medabot fans out there. Enjoy this piece of work flame me if you wish so I may what is wrong and fix it. In memory of Cybertron88.


BORNEO ISLAND, 500 METRES IN THE AIR.

0200 HOURS LOCAL TIME

"Agadamatsu 6, this is Agadamatsu 4. We are coming in to landing point 3. Please be advised, the King's finest is onboard."

"Copy that Number 4. Patching through to Central Command." The Operator switches to another frequency. "CC, we have the finest elites entering Point 3 and awaiting authorization orders. Please mark."

"Copy that Agadamatsu Leader. Permission granted. Over out." Central Command.

"Roger that CC." She turns around facing the console beside her and pulls down a lever. After doing that she switches over to the transport ship. "Good day and welcome back home to Borneo Number 4."

"See ya Leader. Over out," Arsonist clicks off the comm. and switches over to cabin mike. "Gentlemen, on behalf of Borneo's Armed Forces, welcome back to Borneo and I hope you all have your seat belts on 'cause it's gonna be rough landing."

PASSANGER HOLD

Inside the hold, there are nine transparent Kuwagata medabots sitting tight and ready for the landing. You could see through them and see their parts moving.

Sitting in front of the bay door is Sergeant Avastly, commander of the Camouflage Clear Sight Team. In the force for more than 20 years and highly experience in jungle tracking. Loves to jump on enemies from trees and is strangely cool when faced with uneven odds in a fight. He carries one Kongbolt rifle, a portable reflective shield, four grenades, an explosive pack, and a chain sword. Rumor has it that he had once served and participated in an exterminatus, killing any men, women and children in Africa, Bosnia, Russia, China and all the countries in South America. The Exterminatus is the killing of selected far away villages and settlements from towns that threaten something very important. Even I don't know what it is. So far only the Sarge knows.

Beside him is Private First Class (PFC) Ibalu is second-in-command (2ic) and an expert in melee combat. 15 years of close combat experience and carries a small sledge hammer around with him. Once asks, he says the hammer is Warthunder and it is his lucky charm. He was once attached to the Ratsville Hammer Core but detached after replacing his old battered RAT type body with a KWG type. Once he have changed his body, he is automaticly placed in a different Army. He carries a sledge hammer, a double bladed axe, Desert Eagle handgun, four grenades, two daggers, a chain sword, and a portable reflective shield. Never mess with him in a fight. That hammer could puch a hole in a tank.

Technician Comaticon is our tech officer. His main purpose is to hack, break, blow and repair (HBBR). He is in the Tech Corps for 8 years fixing, demolishing, hacking and breaking codes. He is heavily armed with a Benelli Auto Shotgun, four AT mines, four AP mines, a tool kit, two Tank Buster mines, four C4 packs, and a Compact .233 pistol. He also repairs and restores armor in full points and he likes to bash his enemies with his portable reflective shield and then slash them with a chain sword. He changed his body lots of times until he is promoted to this squad. Funny thing is, he loves to place his mines in the worst places. For example, underneath poop or dead bots.

Corpsman Longevity is a veteran medical officer with 9 years of experience. His purpose is to heal both human and medabots. Just don't make him angry in the bar because he might your experience hellish when you are wounded. Armed with his medical pack, chain sword and scalpel, he could kill or heal if he chooses to. Yup that's right. I did say scalpel. Don't laugh. I've seen that guy kill four bots in a room with it when his chain sword gives out on him one time when surrounded. Fritzes myself when I think of it. His a nice bot once you know him better. Likes to play chess even when in a battlefield. He had once played it on top a dead bot and a human corpse once when he can't find a table.

Meet Private Carvy. Now you might be asking why that name? Here's the one-o-one. He carves his name on his enemies after a duel. He specializes in dueling when it comes to medafighting. That's right, real and original medafighting. He was in the Medabot Tournament five times in a row but was told to keep a low profile. That's right. Purposefully losing before the Finals and it irks him so bad he places his frustrations in carving things. Carving from wood to metal to dirt. He likes carving a lot and now he puts it in his duties. Carving tons of stuff and leaving them in front of orphanages in a huge sack at night giving the children something to play with, but a puzzle for the adults to ponder with. Armed with a short sword, four grenades, a Kongbolt rifle, a chain sword, a pistol and a portable reflective shield, he could take down anyone in a melee combat with one eye close especially in a medafight. It is essential that an Elite squad to have a Duelist. Sometimes that fate of many humans and medabots depends on these men. Fighting one on one is better than throwing all you've got at the enemy. Same goes to our opponent when they have once seen the potential of a robattle.

Beside me is Private Digginson. He digs holes at break neck speed and hides in them under the covering of dirt and leaves. He specializes in ambush tactics. He was in the ARGH Core for 16 freaking years. I sure hope you know what ARGH means. If you don't, it means the shouts of surprises from the enemies being ambushed. Though the correct term of it is Ambush Rangers of Gortuga's Headquarters. Armed with a Benelli Auto Shotgun, a short shovel, a pistol, a portable reflective shield, and four grenades, he is dangerous when it comes to ambushing at close quarters with a chain sword. If he lost his sword, the shovel is his next option. The purpose of the reflective shield is to protect a soldier from shots, but Digginson use it as a covering for his hole in the ground. He says "At least the dirt and leaves don't get in my sensors easily now."

The medabot carrying a Kongbolt Sniper rifle is Private Sighteyes. He could shoot at enemies up in the trees and stand so still that not even any motion trackers can find him. Also armed with a chain sword, a pistol, four grenades, and a portable reflective shield, he could take down an enemy in a jungle fight a mile away, while not killing any allies in the process. His a good guy. Just don't call him a lady's men when human females fawn over him bacause of his gentlemenly attitude and obidience to females. Or else, he might shot you when you fighting with an easy opponent. "Just to make fair my friend," he would say after shooting you.

The guy carrying what resembles a large bamboo pipe is Private Deadbolt. That bamboo pipe is a laser bazooka, fully equipped and customized for jungle warfare. When you are facing a tank or something more worse than a tank, call for this guy. He knows vehicles better than his own body's schematics. Armed with a chain sword, a Kongbolt rifle, a portable reflective shield and a pistol along with his trusty bazooka, he could take on any tank, any time, and anywhere. That is of course if he doesn't get himself blown to bits trying to take on a column of tanks head on alone. This guy is a limit. Set him up with a big gun, he will take on anything.

That impish bot talking is me. Private Gorland. I have just been attached with this squad for just 8 months and now we are dispatched to Borneo Island at the Northern Sector which is known as Sarawak. I carry with me a Mini Kongbolt Machinegun, a chain sword, a pistol, four grenades, and a portable reflective shield and I'm ready to take on anything my enemies throw at me. Or maybe not, since I'm always used in giving suppressing fire. Hee hee. Well, we are nearly down to landing and I can't wait to see my first sky and green grass.

Next Chapter will be up. Please review. I write if there is a response out there. Please feel free to criticize me so I know where my mistakes are and try to improve them. Thanks for reading and for your time.

I DO NOT MEDABOTS. ALL CHARACTERS, TECHNOLOGY AND ANYTHING THAT IS NOT WITH OR NOT FAMILIER WITH MEDABOTS BELONGS TO ME.

In memory of Cybertron88. A good friend and a die heart Medabot fan.

Anyone that wants to read the continuation of his stories, please put it in the review section and I will see what I can do. He left hard copies behind and I'll put them up if anyone wants to read it.

For Medabots Section

Special thanks to Jedi-and, Mad-man, Goodpeeple, and Kiumu-Ro-Ku-Bee for reviewing and reading Cybertron88's stories.

\Special note to Mad-man. Leinda and Jeniffer, Proximus and Adreastea now belongs to you as a parting gift from Cybertron88. Placed here so everyone can see it. Just to make it official.

Not for Medabots Section, but I put it up so anyone can see

\Any characters given out to various authors from Cybertron88 now owns them as stated by Cybertron88's will. Author's that receive these characters knows what I'm talking about.

Cybertron8830/8/1978- 26/12/2004


End file.
